OTRA VEZ CARA A CARA
by SARAYPRINCES
Summary: ji hoo y jandi apunto de casarse , y joon pyo y jae kyung casados de regreso a corea que podra pasar en corazon de los cuatro
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado 5 años desde joon pyo tomo la decision de de casarse con jae kyung

Fue duro para el pero si no lo hacia definidamente habria muchos problemas..

5 años después

-Joon pyo por fin regresamos a corea ,después de ya 5 años viviendo aquí en america he sentido que me he olvidado de mi cultura sonrio jae kyung

si ha pasado mucho dijo joon pyo un poco serio y pensativo

en su mente solo pasaba una persona que anhelaba ver en corea

mientras tanto en corea ..

-por fin jan di te vas a casar con el hombre que amas dijo sonriendo Ga Eul

-siii..! ha pasado tanto en estos años , como tu noviazgo con yi jung verdad dijo jandi giñandole el ojo

.si dijo Ga Eul un poco sonrrojada

heeyy..! hola que estan haciendo dijo divertido woo bin

nada solo hablando sobre la boda de jandi respondio ga eul

y ya hicieron los la lista de invitado? Pregunto woo bin

mmm todavía no pero en unos dias lo voy a hacer respondio jandi

y piensias invitar a esa persona que tu ya sabes quien es? Pregunto woo bin

si, no tienes que preguntarlo con tanto suspenso yo ya deje el pasado atrás respondio jandi sonriendo

bueno no es necesario porque joon pyo y jae kyung vienen en camino dijo woo bin

como? Dijo ga eul

si según vienen por negocios, y tu que piensas jandi?

Que bien tiene mucho que no lo veo espero que esos 2 esten muy bien dijo sonriendo jandi

De verdad jandi tu si has olvidado y borrado completamente tu sentimientos hacia joon pyo, alguna vez pense que jamas lo lograrias dijo woo bin

Talvez sola no , pero conmigo siempre estuvo esa persna ala cual ahorita es la persona que mas amo dijo jandi..

En el avion rumbo a corea..

-joon pyo últimamente te he visto raro, andas mas pensativo que antes dijo jae kyung

Joon pyo no respondio en su mente solo pasaba el hecho de que pronto veria al amor de su vida con la que el deseaba casarse…..


	2. Chapter 2

JOON PYO LLEGAMOS..! grito con enfuriar jae kyung

Mono callate que no ves que estamos en un avion dijo joon pyo

Ay..! perdon dijo con una risa jae kyung

Pero mira quien te estan esperando son tu grandes amigos haha bueno alemenos dos de ellos dijo jae kyung

Joon pyo ..! como has estado dijo con un abrazo yi jeong

Bien gracias dijo feliz joon pyo

Ey..! no te olvides de mi dijo woo bin

Como crees, como has estado woo bin dijo abrazandolo joon pyo

Holo como han estado?dijo sonriendo jae kyung

Bien respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos cassanovas

Joon pyo hay que ir a comer o algo hay muchas cosas que contarte dijo woo bin

Jae kyung quieres ir pregunto el ex playboy yi jeong

No gracias ..tengo muchas ganas de dormir creo que mejor me ire dijo jae kyung

Quieres que te lleve? Pregunto joon pyo

No gracias pedire al mayodormo que me lleve dijo feliz jae kyung

EN UN LUJOSO RESTUARANT…

Joon pyo cuentanos como has estado?que has hecho en todo este tiempo? Dijo emocionada woo bin

Bueno , no mucho cada dia es exactamente igual no hay interesante en mi vida a veces pienso si tome la mejor decisión dijo triste ante esto ultimo

Ante esta respuesta los dos amigos se lanzaron mirados dudosos de seguir con esa conversación porque ellos sabian que el tiempo que llevaba con jae kyung no todavía no era lo suficiente como para olvidar a su primer amor

Todavía no la has olvidado? Pregunto serio yi jeong

No, cada dia de mis vida lo primero que pienso es en ella y en lo feliz que hubiéramos sido si nos hubiésemos , a veces entre llanto y soledad culpo a DIOS por mi desgracia

Pero luego le pido Perdon porque a pesar de todo el estuvo conmigo en cada momento y si no me case con mi amor talvez fui yo el que tomo esa decisión nadie mas que yo , soy yo mismo al que debo culpar por mi desgracia , solamente yo dijo joon pyo con una lagrima cayendo

e n esta tristeza de mi soledad, infinitamente pesada, amargando mi casa, llorando tu ausencia en estos días, quizá sea absurdo mi deseo y, entre tanta incomprensión, mis ojos solo se nublan en el fondo que guardan las cosas que no se pueden decir; las cosas que solo se puede sentir


End file.
